Shade
Shade is a Chess Piece and a major side character in Quest of a Nobody, his writer, naturally, is Doctor D. His Chess Master is Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. Canon status: Cancelled Appearance Shade is, in all it's simplicity, an animated black coat of Organization XIII. There is, apparently, nothing inside the coat. The features that differiate him from them are the white markings on the coat and a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows of his hood. The marks in his coat are as follows: *Flame patterns on the ends of his sleeves and the tail of the coat *Two wing like tribal markings on his back *A dragon head on his chest. A blue sapphire is imbedded on the dragon marks forehead. Personality Shade's personality is... complicated. Shade is, basically, a little kid in a grown man's body. He is energetic, cheery, adventurous and a bit naive. He also happens to be balls to the wall insane. Shade's grasp on reality is fickle like a weed in a tornado. He has no qualms with punching a random person, kicking down doors and making an utter ass of himself, because in his mind it is perfectly OK. He seems to lack in the common sense department. Personal space seems to mean nothing to him. Shade does show genuine kindness, pretty openly too. He is, fundamentally, a pretty nice guy. He is not without morals, despite his apparent ignorance common laws, being willing to help if he sees someone in trouble... sometimes. There is one thing that stands out about Shade. It is his one goal in life. To get some alcohol after a veeery long time going dry. Shade is almost obsessive when it comes to the subject, only to fail at each attempt to get himself wasted. Keeping him from his drinks one too many times will result in terrifying bursts of rage. Shade has a great dislike of doctors, biting them whenever possible. History Much of Shade's past remains a mystery. All that is known is that he was put in a mental asulym after ripping some boys throat open... with his teeth. Abilities Meele: Shade seems to have some natural talents when it comes to close quarters combat. According to Hollow, he can even deliver an asskicking in his sleep. Reality Bending: Reality and physics seem to just give up, flip the bird and flat out leave around Shade. He is capable of seemingly logic defying and outright impossible feats. Self Awareness: Shade was aware that he was a character in a work of fiction... until the Author dropped an anvil on his head and gave him selective amnesia... Yeah. Rage Mode: When in a state of great anger, Shade is enveloped in a blood red aura of sheer rage. He seems to become super strong as well, punching a hole into a wall on one of his rage episodes. This state is fairly rare. Bad Luck: Not really an ability. Shade is constantly bothered by his hilariously bad luck, having the most ridiculous and unfortunate things happen to him. This is the main reason why he will never get a drink in his life. Equipment Has nothingof yet Relationships Saphira A white dragoness that shares Shade's mindscape through Soul Merging. Shade likes to talk to her, even if it gives the impression that he is talking to no one around. Upon their first meeting, before they became bound together, Shade showed compassion towards the dying dragoness, staying around to chat with her and keep her company in her final moments... Which never came when she was bound to Shade's soul. Hollow Shade sees Hollow as his dear little brother. Not much to add. Trivia *Shade is 27 years old *He thinks dragons are the most awesome shit ever. Period. *Has a habit of never calling anyone by their name. Category:Pieces Category:All Category:Cancelled